


Are you jealous?

by Howlxte



Series: An RK kind of love [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androgynous Android Character, Body Worship, Connor pinning, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Jealous Upgraded Connor | RK900, M/M, Other, Top Upgraded Connor | RK900, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23114287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howlxte/pseuds/Howlxte
Summary: Nines gets jealous of a rabbit.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Original Character(s)
Series: An RK kind of love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661434
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Are you jealous?

**Author's Note:**

> This is now it's own little series!
> 
> It's just going to be a smut series, lots of android hot sex.

Nines was correct in his assumption of Seven becoming enamored by the new bunny they adopted.

Maybe too enamored.

Seven and Cricket, an odd name for a rabbit, became two peas in a pod like the humans would say. The smaller android had done a ton of research in the best ways to care for a rabbit and build up trust between the prey animal.

In a few short weeks Seven had gotten Cricket to trust them enough the rabbit would seek out sitting on their lap. Seven would stroke the speckled fur coat as the rabbit would just wiggle her nose.

Nines had helped make the spare room into the perfect bunny paradise, it was a nice project for the two. Cricket had a large enough cage to roam around in and she was easy to litter train, the rabbit had free reign of the apartment.

It had taken some time but Nines noticed the change in routine.

When he came home there was still a bottle of thirium left but Seven would be laying on the carpet petting Cricket or the rabbit be jumping over them. Other times Seven would be cleaning the apartment as hay would get everywhere and they took full responsibility of caring for Cricket. The RK700 even ventured out of the apartment complex for the first time to buy fresh vegetables for Cricket at the little corner grocery store.

Nines was glad to see how happy the rabbit made Seven.

But Nines was starting to feel something he didn’t quite like.

The RK900 was still navigating emotions, he kept up a hard front at work, almost turning them off. The emotions only slipped out when he was in the company of people he trusted. This new feeling he got when Seven would spend all their time with the bunny and not him, he didn’t like it. Even when he came home for the weekend with no work expecting his sweet bunny to want his cock he was greeted to Seven playing with Cricket until the bunny wore herself out and the android decided to lay down with her.

Nines needed to understand this emotion so he asked one of the few people he trusted.

“Connor, I have a question about an emotion.”

The RK800 perked up from his desk, Nines had been standing by it idly. Connor looked up at his taller upgrade with a smile. “What emotion is it? Describe the feelings.”

“I have been feeling this...spike in my chest.” Nines wasn’t the best at explaining what he was feeling, his social programing wasn’t as advanced as Connor’s since Cyberlife at the time didn’t think a military android needed to express emotions.

“When do you get this feeling?”

“I feel it when I see someone I care for dedicate time on something else.”

Connor willed away the blue blush forming on his cheeks, was Nines jealous of his time with Hank?

“Well the emotion you may be feeling is jealousy.” 

“Jealous?” Nines raised an eyebrow.

“Yes, when you see someone you like or care about being friendly or spending more time with someone else. Jealousy is a rather controversial emotion, it can make people do horrible things.”

Nines took in Connor’s explanation, processing everything.

“Best thing to do is talk to the person you are getting jealous feelings towards.”

Nines pondered this for a couple of seconds. “You’re right Connor, I will talk to them.”

Connor averted his eyes and looked away, keeping Nines from seeing the blue blush. “You know Nines I don’t spend all my time with Hank, maybe you and I can go get some thirium after work…”

Connor looked up and noticed that Nines was gone, Connor’s thirium pump clenched realizing Nines wasn’t talking about him. Did this mean that Nines was seeing someone?

If he was, then who?

* * *

Nines returned to the apartment and sure enough Seven was playing with Cricket, the bunny hopping around as she played with her wide assortment of toys. Seven greeted Nines, his usual thirium bottle on the counter. Nines ignored it as he took his shoes off and headed for Seven in the living room. Sitting on the couch, Seven already notices the change in their routine.

“Seven, can we talk?”

The smaller android had a worried look on their face, Seven nodded standing up to join Nines’ on the couch. The RK900 took in their outfit, just a large oversized hoodie, it was a hoodie the DPD gave him.

“Is something wrong?” Seven asked worried.

“Not really but I wish to discuss this emotion I have been having.” Seven nodded. “I consulted someone about it and they say I’m jealous, I get this feeling seeing you and Cricket interact.”

Seven sat there mute listening to Nines before a wide smile showed up on their face.

“You’re jealous?”

“Yes, I just told you I was.”

“I know but it’s funny, you’re jealous of a real bunny taking up all your bunny’s time.” Seven couldn’t help but chuckle. It was rather funny and ironic, Nines didn’t feel the same sentiment having a neutral yet annoyed look on his face.

“Sorry sorry but it’s a little funny.” Seven still having some giggles.

“I don’t see being cockblocked by a rabbit funny.”

Now Seven really started to laugh, laughing into their hand at the joke Nines just made. After their giggle fest Seven scooted over to Nines, crawling into his lap to straddle it. Their hands cupping his face, Nines wrapped his own arms around Seven.

“Sorry for spending so much time with Cricket.”

“Don’t be, you obviously adore her.”

“Well I like you too, I can adore two things in life.” Seven leaned in and kissed Nines’ forehead. Nines let out a feign sigh, holding Seven tighter in his arms. Seven ran a hand through Nines’ hair, the RK900 closing his eyes, enjoying the contact with Seven.

“How about I give Cricket her dinner and then you can have me the whole night.”

“I’d like that.”

Seven smiled as they pulled away from Nines heading to the kitchen. Opening the fridge that was now stocked with fresh vegetables for Cricket, the bunny knew what time it was and hopped over to Seven, pawing at their leg. Seven put together a nice bowl of veggies for her, she had her bowl of pellets and hay in her cage but she got vegetables every night. Cricket followed after Seven as they took the bowl to her room and placed it down in her cage. She got right into munching on her favorite treat, the cilantro.

Making sure she will be ok on her own for a few hours, Seven left the room and shut the door, everything Cricket needed was in there so she should be fine, probably a bit needy for them but Cricket will survive.

Seven found Nines waiting for them in the bedroom.

They gave him a soft smile as they started to undress, Seven didn’t have much on except the DPD hoodie. But Nines was surprised they didn’t have anything underneath.

He wanted to make a comment but held back, just wanting to have Seven back in his arms. Nines already had his jacket and shirt off by the time Seven came over. The RK900 reached out and grabbed Seven under their arms and pulled them onto the bed, laying them down on the soft sheets. They let out a small moan when Nines got between their thighs to kiss their lips, returning the kiss. Nines must have been really touch starved if he’s laying on the kisses. The two kiss and make out for a solid ten minutes before Nines pulls away to trail kisses down the smaller android’s body. Leaving kisses along their chest and getting to the circle on their sternum where their thirium pump rests. Seven lets out little gasps as the skin peels back around their pump where Nines kissed it. 

Shivering from Nines body worshipping them.

Nines kept up the kisses, planting one on each perfectly placed freckle on Seven’s synthetic skin. The RK700 letting out tiny moans as Nines descended more down their body. The RK900 started to kiss their thighs, feeling them twitch as he placed kisses along them. Nines went to the other one and noticed something new there.

On the inside of Seven’s right thigh was a clockwork font number seven.

“I see someone got that skin art code.” Androids were experimenting with the code of their skin to maybe give themselves tattoos.

Seven blushed a pretty blue looking down their body at Nines admiring their ‘tattoo.’

“I wanted to start with something small.”

“I like it.”

Nines placed a few more kisses on the tattoo, hearing Seven let out tiny gasps. His kisses moved closer to their crotch, their noises got louder as well. Nines wanted to savor tonight so he took his time, pressed kisses around Seven’s pussy until finally his mount descended upon it. Seven moaned loud as a hand went into Nines’ hair, holding it tight. Seven realizing they missed this touch as well. Louder moans escaped their soft lips as Nines licked and sucked at their clit, his tongue paying extra attention to it, getting them to suck in a breath. Nines licked up the wetness between Seven’s thighs, lifting their legs a bit to get more of their pussy in his mouth. Seven was panting hard, already so close, embarrassed that their dry spell made them like this. An expert tongue flick by Nines to their clit had Seven moaning loud, both hands in the RK900’s hair as they orgasmed.

Shuddering from the intense orgasm they hadn’t had in sometime. Taking some deep breaths to cool their system. Nines pulled away, licking his lips before crawling up the bed to brace his hands next to Seven’s head and look down at them.

“Guess I was affected by our dry spell too.” Letting out a light chuckle.

Nines moved in close and kissed their lips, Seven moaned behind the kiss, wrapping their arms around Nines’ neck. Nines pulled back and sat on his knees to undo his belt, getting off the bed for a moment to take his pants and boxers off, now just as naked as Seven.

“I want you to ride me tonight.” 

Seven perked up, been some time since Nines requested they ride him. Scooting out of the way to let Nines lie down on the bed. Seven wasted no time straddling Nines lap, his cock hard on his stomach. They lowered their pussy on it to grind against Nines’ cock, getting it wet as well. Pressing their hands to Nines’ stomach to get a faster rhythm. When Nines’ hands went to their thighs stopping them Seven sighed, reaching down to easily guide Nines cock inside them.

Both androids moaning when connecting.

Nines’ hands on Seven’s thighs tighten, he missed this. Seven’s tight warm pussy around his cock, it was embarrassing how much he missed this when they were busy with Cricket. 

Seven realized again how much they missed feeling full, having Nines’ cock in their pussy, stretching them out.

Both androids stayed still, just relishing in being connected as intimately as two humans could be.

Seven was the first to move, rocking their hips forward, moaning louder in doing so. Nines let them start the slow pace, just watching them as he laid on the bed. Seven kept this pace up until getting into a better position to fuck themselves harder on Nines’ cock, riding him faster. 

After some time Nines gripped Seven’s hips tighter, lifted them up a bit and then started to fuck them harder. Seven let out a soft curse, bracing their hands on his stomach as all they could do was hang on and enjoy the ride.

Nines was a little desperate as well, he had started to get close but Seven’s slow pace was denying him the release he had wanted for days. Seven didn’t mind Nines taking over, given by how loud their moans were. Nines grabbed them tighter and flipped their positions, pressing Seven into the mattress fucking them harder and better at this angle. Seven wrapped their arms tight around Nines’ neck.

The RK900 kept up his fast pace, even when Seven arched off the bed and clenched tight around his cock as they orgasmed. A few more deep hard thrusts and Nines followed after, cumming inside Seven’s pussy. The smaller android came again after being filled up, missing that feeling oh so much.

The two held each other close, Seven’s hand idly rubbing Nines’ back.

“I think you reignited my sex drive.” Seven chuckled.

“Good.”

Seven didn’t have much time to react as Nines pulled away and out of Seven, grabbed their hips and flipped the small android onto their stomach. Pulling Seven back by their hips to spear them on his cock. Seven let out a shocked moan as Nines set a fast pace. Their fists tightening in the bed sheets as Nines pounded into them.

“Daddy is happy his bunny is back.” Seven let out a whine hearing the nickname. “Moaning on his cock so good.”

Seven bit their lip to keep more whines from escaping their mouth but they couldn’t as Nines was just hitting all the right spots inside them. Didn’t take long for Seven to cum again, unable to last like they used to due to the dry spell.

Nines throughly fucked Seven for another hour, pulling orgasm after orgasm from them. Pumping the RK700 full of cum, after filling them up again Seven laid on the bed panting, their crotch wet and sticky from all the lube and cum. Nines had been satisfied, scooping the small android into his arms. Pressing a soft kiss to their forehead, taking Seven into the bathroom to get them cleaned up.

Once both were cleaned Seven shakily slipped a shirt back on and went to check on Cricket, they found the bunny sleeping in her bed. Happy to see she was ok Seven came back to the bedroom watching Nines finish changing the sheets. Once the sheets were changed Seven crawled into the bed and laid down. Nines laid next to them, pulling Seven close.

“Rest well, I’m not done with you.”

“I was hoping you weren’t.” Nines could hear the smirk in their voice.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Connor, don't worry baby you'll join in next time.
> 
> I can't believe Nines got jealous of a real bunny taking his bunny's time lol. This could had been longer but I left it short and sweet.
> 
> As always follow my [twitter](https://twitter.com/Howlxte) for updates and horny stuff.


End file.
